The New Boy Next Door-A Mark Love Story
by rockerchic27
Summary: Erin Mckee is just a girl who loves music she lives in Albany New York and one day she would meet the new boy who was her age and get to know him a bit more in this story they meet eachother while outside and she starts to like him and he starts to like her . But what else do you think will happen? read this story to find out. Tags:asyouarefanfics, mark, jack, romance, mystery,
1. Cha 1-The Cute Boy Next Door,Meeting Him

**8:15am On A Saturday..In Albany, New York.**

One spring morning ,sometime in April I had went outside and that's when I saw him there standing alone was a boy who was my age that was new in town in Albany, New York .He had just moved there with his dad . I seen the boy outside so I walked over to him, I was a little bit nervous at first but then began talking to him "Hey are you new around town here in Albany , New York?" I had asked with a smile. He nodded " Yes actually I am I've moved around alot so I'm new around here so what's your name?" He asked with a charming smile ."My name is Erin Mckee what's yours? and that's pretty cool." He had smiled back as he replied " Pleasure to meet you and my name is Mark ." I couldn't help but smile ." Nice to meet you too , Mark." I said as I was still smiling .He smiled back "You too." He had said . He was indeed pretty cute with light brown hair that was a bit shoulder length , he was 5'8" and he was very friendly who knew that maybe one day I would be dating him for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2-Questions Getting To Know Him

I then sat down on the porch with him and asked a few questions I had asked " So what music do you listen to ? " He smiled as he answered " I like to listen to Nirvana, Screaming Trees, Mudhoney and some other bands what about you?" I smiled " That's pretty cool I'll listen to mostly anything but I also like Nirvana and Screaming Trees but haven't listened to that other one you've mentioned before though ." He smiled "Cool what else do you wanna know about me ?" He asked . I then asked " What's your favorite colors and your favorite food ? " He answered my questions and replied with a smile " My favorite colors would have to be Red,Black, White and Light Blue then food would have to be pizza or french fries." I smiled "That's cool I like those colors too also like green and i love pizza as well just like you do ." He stood up for a minute and smiled "Now that is pretty cool hey you wanna join me inside my house and drink tea with me ?" I nodded my head yes as I replied with a smile " Sure would sounds brilliant would love to."


	3. Chapter 3-Having Tea With Mark

He opened the door for me I walked in as he held it open then he came inside the house ,we sat down together and after he had made two cups of tea one was in a yellow mug and the other was in a red mug .He smiled and asked me something before he took a sip of his tea "So you dating anyone ?" He asked . " Nope don't have a boyfriend yet ." I had said ."Okay I don't have a girlfriend yet so would you like to be my girlfriend and go out on a date with me sometime ?" He asked with a charming smile. I smiled as I blushed as I had said "Sure sounds good I will go out with you and be your girlfriend as well ." He was pretty happy when I had said that .Then his dad walked in as he did he had asked " Hey Mark , who's this girl ?" Mark had smiled as he replied " She's from next door her names Erin and we're dating now ." His dad smiled as he replied back "Pleasure to meet you Erin." I smiled ." You too." I said. " Anyways I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while." He then went outside to work on a few things . I smiled then began drinking my tea once again as Mark smiled back at me .


	4. Cha4-Hanging Out With Mark At His House

"So, Mark this is a nice place you got here I like it looks pretty cool." I had said as I smiled . He then smiled as he said " Thanks you should see my room it's really cool looking , wanna see?" He then asked. I nodded ." Sure sounds like a good idea ." I said with a smile as I picked up my tea cup and brought it with me then he opened his bedroom door we then had went inside after he had done that " Woah ,Mark your room looks pretty epic I like it ." I had said as I looked around then looked at him as I smiled . He then replied "Thanks ,Erin my friend Jack that I met yesterday came over and he thinks that as well . " Cool and Mark where's the bathroom from here just so I know?" I asked curiously. He smiled as he replied back " Yep ... it's down the hall straight to your left then you'll find it ." I nodded then walked down the hall and found it finally . After a few minutes I had came out of the bathroom and went back to Mark he had gave me my cup back after I had got there and I took another sip of my tea.


	5. Chapter 5-Mark &Erin's First Kiss

I had literally already fallen inlove with the new boy in town and would be going out on a date sometime this week I had smiled at him then he had put his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips softly and romantically as he did my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink I couldn't help but blush when he kissed me for the first time like that I literally felt like sparks were flying, it was just so romantic. He had then stopped kissing me ." So how was that for a first kiss ?" He asked as a smile appeared upon his lips . "That kiss was romantic and I've got to say that you're a good kisser, Mark. " He smiled at that as he said "Why thank you, Erin you are too ." He then kissed my cheek as I smiled he was literally the sweetest guy ever.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"So what do you want to do next ,Erin? " He asks with a smile ." Dunno whatever that you feel like doing ." I had said . " Well how about we dance? " He suggested .I smiled then I had said " Sure sounds good to me let's do that." So he had put on some romantic music that was romantic as he then put one of his hands on my back as he held my other hand then we began dancing together which we had fun doing that day.


	6. Chapter 6-I Love You, Mark

After when we were done dancing I had sat down with Mark as I did I had smiled as I said to him "I love you, Mark." He smiled as he replied back "I love you too ,Erin." He then kissed my cheek I couldn't stop blushing and smiling as he had kissed my cheek . " So I was wondering would you like to go out with me sometime on Tuesday night after school ? " He had smiled as he asked me. " Sure sounds brilliant and today's Monday right? . " I asked him. He nodded as he answered the question I had asked him " Yep it is and sounds good to me too can't wait I'm so excited it will be our first date." I then smiled " Me too I'm really excited ." I had said said to him .I then kissed his cheek , he was indeed the cutest guy I've ever met ."Yes indeed it'll be our first date and it'll be totally amazing it'll be a night to remember ." He said excitingly." Totally it will be ." I said as I smiled once again.


	7. Chapter 7-Goodnight, Mark

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"8:15Pm that night of Monday April 18th,(early 1990's)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I had looked over at Mark as I smiled "Goodnight , Mark I'll see you in the morning and I'll see you at school too also is it okay if I sleepover tonight?" I had asked after I said goodnight. "Of course you can my dad is alright with it and yes I'll see you in the morning and also in school as well ." He had replied with a smile as I kissed his cheek as he said goodnight , he was dressed in a white tank top and some pj shorts . " Goodnight then and thank you." I said . "You're welcome ." He had replied with a smile then we both went to bed I had got into bed and quickly fell asleep as my eyes had closed hopefully that night I would sleep good even if I wasn't at my own house . I had heard some werid noises but they never bugged me I was fast asleep that night at Mark's house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"9:15Pm Later That Night./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Meanwhile ,Mark had finally fell asleep and was dreaming about me of course he had a dream about us going to the beach one day together and to him it was the best dream he had in years back then when he was only 8 years old he had mostly just nightmares which he had once told me about and nobody but me had known about the nightmares he had when he was a kid./p 


	8. Chapter 8-Midnight

In a few hours it was midnight ,we slept the rest of the night he slept in a bed next to the one I slept in and his father slept downstairs on the couch . I then heard Mark whispering something to me he had said quietly " I love you Erin ." I smiled as I was asleep as I whispered back " I love you too Mark , now go back to sleep ." I giggled quietly so he did and then he went back to sleep as he turned facing the wall and I was just sleeping on my back looking up at the ceiling and started smiling then afterwards I had fallen asleep after I had closed my eyes .Meanwhile downstairs his father had trouble sleeping so he had gotten up that night and turned on the tv and watched the television quietly while Mark and I were sleeping throughout the night the funny thing was that we didn't even hear the volume on the tv cause we were fast asleep in our beds that night .


	9. Chapter 9-Good Morning, Mark

**8:00am The Next Morning.**

Then it was now morning time I had woken up and went downstairs when I had gotten downstairs I had seen Mark sitting at the table I smiled and sat beside him ." Good morning, Mark." He smiled back at me as he replied "Good Morning my lovely Erin ." I had literally blushed as he had said that. " Morning Mark and Erin ." His dad had said as he put the plate of waffles on the table for us and each a cup of tea ." Morning dad." Mark said as he then took a sip of his tea and smiled "Morning Tom ." I said to him I literally didn't exactly know what to call his dad so I just called him Tom." So you two did you sleep good last night ?"He had asked us ."Yes actually we did ." We both had said at the same time . "Good to hear ." His father replied . " So how about you, dad?" Mark asked . " Nope had trouble falling asleep so watched tv."He had told him ." Ah alright , I see." Mark had replied back then he had ate his waffles and I had ate mine as well then we both had taken a sip of our tea together.


	10. Chap 10-Bye Dad ,See You After School

After we had finished our waffles and drinking our tea we both had went upstairs to get dressed , brush our teeth and our hair then we went back downstairs got our backpack's ready and we were on our way out the door as Mark had said to his father "Bye dad, see you after school." His smiled . "You too hope you two have a good day at Capital High ." Tom had said . " Thanks Sir." I said as I smiled as I then walked outside with Mark then walked to school with him we had got inside ,went to our lockers and got our stuff out for class then we went to first period after we had locked up the lockers we both had Science class so we went together into the class and sat down then we began writing in our notebooks taking notes.


	11. Ch11-Hey Erin, Can I Borrow Your Eraser?

Mark had forgotten something at home he had forgotten his eraser which was on his desk in his room so he had kindly asked me."Hey Erin , can I borrow your eraser ?kind of forgot mine at home ." I nodded and smiled as I had said " Of course you can ,Mark." He smiled back as I passed it over to him " Thank you." He had said with a smile . " You're welcome ,Mark." I said with a smile so he started erasing the mistakes he had made on the paper in the notebook then gave the eraser back to me ." Hey, Erin thank you again for letting me borrow your eraser good thing you had one." He said with a smile . " You're welcome anytime , Mark." I said while smiling at him then looked into his beautiful brown eyes then I started focusing on my paper afterwards also when I looked into his eyes he had looked into my blue eyes . He was just so cute so many students in school knew I liked him alot cause he was such a sweetheart even though he was a bit of a rebel at times.


	12. Chapter 12-2nd Class--Half A Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"9:30am that day./span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was now 2nd period it was half a day today so after 2nd period we would be going home . I walked out of science class with Mark then walked him to the gym class before I had went to the class I would be in. I then said to him before he went inside the gym class, " I'll see you in the front lobby after class . " He nodded as he said " Alright will do ." He then kissed my cheek then went into gym class the boys in the gym were playing basketball and I had went to my class and when I went inside I had seen Sarah so I sat beside her and she had asked " Hey Erin how are you and your boyfriend , Mark doing?" I smiled as I replied " Pretty good and we're doing pretty good actually so glad I met him the other day he's so sweet " I had said with a smile . "That's good to hear." Sarah had replied as she smiled back at me ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strong(Class ends)/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I then picked up my books and cleaned up and waited to go out in the hallway./p 


	13. Chapter 13-Going Back To Mark's House

**10:00am that very day after a short day at school**

After class I met Mark in the lobby we then went to our lockers which were blue ones my locker number was #207 his was #208 which was right beside mine so we got our stuff out of the lockers then locked them up again then we went outside and walked back to his place I would be staying at his house for a bit since I had called my mom and told her I'd be at our neighbors house for a while which she was okay with she hadn't met Mark yet but she had trusted him .We then walked into his house as we did his father asked "So how was your short day at Capital High today? was it good?" He asked. "Yes father it was pretty good so how was your day ?" Mark asked. "Pretty good actually thanks for asking." Mark's father had said . " No problem ." Mark had said as he had sat down next to me and smiled right at me .Then his dad asked " So ,Mark how's your friend , Jack doing?" Mark smiled as he then replied "He's doing pretty good actually ."He then smiled as his dad spoke again as he had said " That's good to hear I'm glad he's doing good. " Then Mark smiled back at his dad.


	14. Cha 14-Mark Gets Hurt-Mark Are You Okay?

**(night time now)**

 **Later that night as it was dark outside at 8:00pm.**

Mark, his father and I were outside , Mark had forgotten to do something so his father had swung his hand at Mark and hit him across the face when he did that Mark's hair flipped to the side as he hit him across the face when he had hit him like that Mark felt like his ears were ringing I had heard him say something but I didn't know what he had said then he looked down and he started walking away from the house as he was not in a good mood his hair was blowing in the wind as he was walking away from the house that night . I then ran over to him and asked " Mark are you okay?did he hurt you?" He nodded ."Ye...Yes..." He had said ." Omg I'm so sorry that he did that to you and I think you should move in with me so that way he won't be abusing you anymore you'll be safe with me ." I said as I hugged him. " Okay thank you." He had said as he had his stuff packed up in a suitcase afterwards and then went into my house then his dad had moved somewhere else.

story_


	15. Chapter 15-Mom,Can He Stay With Us?

As Mark and I walked into my house I had sat down with him and my mom I then asked her "Mom ,can he stay with us ?" My mom had said " Of course he can and is this the boy you've been telling me about that is new around town?"She asked. "Yes he is and was just wondering cause he had just been hit by his father across his face so he needs to be far away from him as possible so he doesn't do it again and I even saw it happen afterwards ." I told her " I am so sorry to hear that hope he will be okay though so what's his name ?" She asked. " His name is Mark and I really like him a lot he's the same age as me , goes to the same school and we both like the bands called Nirvana and Screaming Trees so yeah it's pretty cool actually." I had answered ."That sounds good and pretty cool actually I'm glad that you two met and you both like eachother ." She smiled. I then smiled back at my mom.

I had then asked " So, Mark do you want anything to drink" He smiled as he replied "No thanks it's okay but thanks for asking though." I smiled back as I replied " Okay and you're very welcome." I had said as I kissed his cheek lightly.


	16. Ch16-So Did You Two Kiss Yet ?

My mother then asked " So did you two kiss yet or go out on a date yet?" She smiled . I smiled back as I replied " Yes we've had our first kiss but no we haven't went out on a date yet but we will eventually though." She smiled . " Awwww that's so cute well when you two do I hope you two will have fun on your first date ." I smiled. " Thank you mom." I said .She then replied "You're welcome my sweet daughter." I smiled back at her then I began holding Mark's hand in mine while we were sitting at the table . He had then said "Hey Erin I love you so very much." I smiled back as I spoke again as I had said ," I love you too Mark." He then looked at me as he kissed my top of my hand I couldn't help but blush because it was just too cute.


	17. Chap 17-Mark,Do You Need An Ice Pack ?

I then looked over at Mark as I then asked him " Hey , Mark do you need an ice pack for your cheek?" He then said " Yes please I need one so my bruise can heal faster." I nodded as I had said " Okay will do ." I smiled as I had put an ice pack on his cheek then put it down after a while . " So Mark what do you wanna do now any fun ideas?" I asked as I smiled." Well we could have some coffee then go out for a walk if you'd like." He suggests as he smiled back. " Sure sounds like a great idea , Mark I would like that." I had said as I got up and made some coffee for him and some for myself too as well I then had came back with two mugs with coffee in it one was mine which was in the blue mug and then his was in a red one ." Here you go and enjoy." I replied as I smiled. "Thank you ." He had said as he smiled. " You're welcome." I replied back as we both started drinking our coffee then after that we had finished drinking our coffees so we then went outside for a walk it felt nice to be outside while their was a nice breeze that day.

"Pretty day huh?" He asks as he smiled. " Yes indeed it is it's pretty nice out today." I had said as he smiled and held her hand as they went for a walk as they did they had seen birds sitting on a fountain and they heard the birds singing as well like they normally did .


	18. Chapter 18-I Love You , Mark

I smiled as I looked at Mark as I said "I love you, Mark you're such a sweetheart." He smiled back as he had said " Awwww thank you so much honey I love you too." We then look at eachother as we smiled "By the way Mark I love it when your brown eyes sparkle it's just so pretty they sparkle like diamonds ."He couldn't help but blush as I had said that. "Awwww thank you so much that's very sweet of you Erin ." I smiled as I had said "You're very welcome." He had then put his hand gently on my cheek then started kissing me romantically it was just so romantic and so cute he was the sweetest boy that I have ever met in Albany, New York I was literally so happy that I met him for the first time when I did . Later on that day he asked " So do you wanna go inside now or stay out here for a bit longer?" I smiled as I replied ." We could go inside if you want to ." He nodded and said " Alright sounds good we'll go inside then ." He then opened the front door and went inside with me as he held my hand then we sat down on the couch and listened to music together.


	19. Chap19-Mark ,Are You Okay What Happened?

We were now sitting on the couch together as Mark was trying to open something as he did he had accidentally cut his finger a bit then it started to bleed " Oh crud man that hurt.". He had said out loud .I looked over at him as I asked ." Mark, are you okay? what happened?"He looked over at me as he replied "Well I was trying to open this thing and I accidentally cut my finger it hurts but yes I'm okay I'll be fine." I looked at the cut. "Alright do you need a band-aid?" I asked curiously as I looked straight at him ." Yes please and thank you ." He had I went and got a band-aid ,put some ointment on his cut then after that I put the band-aid on over top of it where the cut was. "There all better."I said as I smiled ." Thank you so much Erin ." He had replied with a smile . "You're welcome Mark." I had said back to him as I smiled again as well.


	20. Chapter 20-Mark Do You Play Guitar?

**At My House.**

My mom had walked in again as Mark and I were sitting down on the couch still, she had then asked him a question ." Mark , do you play guitar ? "my mom had asked. "Yes actually I do and I know how to play drums as well ." Mark replied with a smile ."My mom had smiled back at him as she had said ." Well that's pretty cool my daughter likes guys who are good at playing guitar or drums ."He smiled as she said that . "That's maybe another reason she likes me and I'm happy that she does and I'm also happy I'm dating your daughter." Mark had said .He smiled at my mother ." I'm glad you are too also make sure you take care of her don't let anyone hurt her ." She said . " I won't don't worry madam." He had said cause he didn't know what to call her ."Thank you ,Mark ." She replied ."You're welcome ." He said back to her .Then Mark and I smiled at eachother then we kissed after we had smiled at eachother it was just so cute.


	21. Chapter 21 - Hey Mark Do You Wan

I then looked over at Mark as I smiled at him ."Hey Mark ,do you want some tea or coffee ? " I asked as I smiled . "Sure yes please and thank you I'll have a cup of tea please ." He had awnsered back while smiling . "Alright I'll go make you a cup of tea be right back ." I replied as I went to the kitchen ,turned on the tea kettle ,got the tea bag out ,put it in the mug then after the water was hot in the tea kettle I poured it in the mug then brought it out to him ."Here's your tea and enjoy ." I said with a smile and a wink . He winked back at me "Thank you honey ." He said . "You're welcome." I had replied as I smiled . He then took a sip after blowing on it to cool it down few minutes later I asked "So how is it ? Is it good ? " He nodded which meant yes . "Good to hear ." I replied as I smiled at him I then sipped some of my tea that was sitting on the table as well .


	22. Chapter 22-So How’s He Doing ?

My mother had walked into the room again ,she sat down next to us but she sat in the other chair though as Mark and I sat on the couch together. "So how's he doing ?"She asked . "He's doing better his cheek is healing from when his father had hit him across the face earlier today so that's good that it's healing ." I had said ." She smiled "That's good to hear ." She said . "So mom how's things ?" I asked she smiled at me then started talking ." It's been good actually so how are you and Mark doing ? Even though I now see you both everyday ." She asked as she giggled . " We've been pretty good mom and I love Mark so much he's just the sweetest boy ever ." I said ." I bet you do I bet he is ." She replied with a smile . I had smiled back as I cuddled with him on the couch as he was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans ." Hey Mark I love that tank top you're wearing ." I replied . "Thanks me too ." Mark said as he smiled .


	23. Chapter 23- I Hope I Don’t See My Dad

As my mother left the room I talked with Mark he was looking down ."Mark are you okay ? look at me for a sec ." I had said . He then looked up ." Yeah I'm okay but I hope I never see my father again I know he'll just hurt me again like he did before ." Said Mark sadly . Mark ,honey it's okay he won't hurt you again you're gonna be okay and you're safe here with me and my mom ." I said as I hugged him ." Okay and thank you for comforting I really appreciate that ." He said as he hugged me back ." You're welcome mark glad I could help I'm always here if you need me ." I replied . "Thank you and I love you by the way I'll always be here for you too as well ." He added ."Love you too ." I had said as I smiled while still hugging him .


	24. Chapter 24-Do You Want Some Wine , ?

I then asked " Do you want some wine ,Mark ?" He smiled ."Yes please and thank you but not too much just a little bit please and thank you ." He awnsered . "Alright will do ." I said as I poured a little bit of the white wine into a wine glass then passed it over to him . He smiled once again . "Thank you by the way." He said . "You're welcome ." I replied as I clanged his glass against mine and said cheers then we both started drinking our wine . I stopped for a minute ."So how is it ? Is it good ? " I asked him . "Yeah it is actually I like it how about you ?" He asked after he had swallowed it ."It's pretty good I like it too ." I said with a smile then we drank the rest of it after that we talked for a bit and he also kissed my forehead as he did I started blushing .


	25. Chapter 25 - Happy Birthday Mark

It was the next day the date was September 25th which was Mark's birthday he had just turned 18 years old that very day ." Happy Birthday,Mark ." I said as I smiled at him then gave him his present after we all had cake he smiled as he then opened his preset that I gave him and inside was a Nirvana t- shirt along with a plaid shirt . "Omg I love it thank you so much ." Mark said happily as he kissed his cheek . "I'm glad you do knew you would ." I replied as I smiled back ,next my mom gave him some books cause she knew he liked to read and from Karen and her son Jack they gave him a new skateboard."Thank you everyone for all the gifts ." Mark said as he smiled ."You're welcome ." we all spoke at the same time .He then smiled and hugged all of us "Love ya you cute birthday boy . I replied as I smiled at him ."Love you too and aww Erin that's so sweet of you to say ." He couldn't help but blush and smile "You're welcome ."I said with a smile .


	26. Chapter 26-So How You Enjoying Your Bday

My mom smiled "so how you enjoying your birthday Mark ? " She had asked . "I'm enjoying it actually once again thank you to all of you for all the amazing gifts you've all given me ." Said Mark with a smile . "You're welcome Mark ." My mom had said ." You're welcome ." Jack and Sarah had said then I said you're welcome as well to him ." I'm glad that I get to spend this very special day with all of you amazing people ." Mark had said gleefully and happily with a smile ."You're welcome ." We all had said as we smiled back at him . He then kissed my cheek so I smiled then gave him a birthday kiss he had smiled and blushed as I had done that .

Mark had took a drink of his water as he smiled at me so o smiled back at him then I began to drink mine as well .


	27. Chapter 27-Hangin Out With The Bday Boy

As Jack and Sarah left it was only me ,my mom and Mark in the house now ,my mom was cleaning up the house as we both helped her then after we finished Mark and I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat on my bed as we started chatting together as we were hanging out with eachother . "So what do you wanna do now ?" I asked . "How about we kiss?" Mark asks as he suggested while smiling. "Sure sounds good ." I awnsered back as we then started kissing eachother romantically .


	28. Chapter 28-Hey Do You Two Want A Cookie?

My mom came into my bedroom with a plate of cookies in her hand ." Hey Mark and Erin do you two want a cookie ?" She asks curiously. "Yes please and thank you ." We had both said at the same time as we smiled . So we both took one off of the plate and started eating it they were delicious and they were oatmeal chocolate chip kind which happened to be Mark's favorite ever since he was a little boy he had loved those kinds of cookies and I loved that kind as well just like he did so that was another thing we had in common with eachother .


	29. Chapter 29-Mark What Do You Wanna Do ?

While I was sitting down with Mark I had turned to look at him as I smiled while asking "Hey Mark ,what do you wanna do now ? " He smiled back before saying "We should go for a walk how's that sound good idea or what ?" he asks as he suggested ." Sure sounds like a great idea you've always had good ideas haven't you ?" I asked as I smiled and giggled at the same time ." Yes indeed I always do ." He replied as he smiled back at me so we went outside for a walk for a bit and enjoyed the fresh air on a nice day .


	30. Chapter 30-Going Back Home

**6:15 pm**

It was now 6:15 pm as they walked down the streets of Albany ,New York but just then it started to rain ." I think we should go back to the house it's starting to rain." Mark had said while running back with me to get back to the house as his hair was wet hopefully both of us wouldn't get sick if we did get wet in the rain ,I opened the door then I had went inside with him and got a towel and we dried off before putting new clothes on that weren't wet like the ones we were wearing ."Something tells me we should have brought an umbrella but we didn't but we should have ." I had said . " I know I agree we should have ." Said Mark. " Hello Mark and Erin." My mom had said as she smiled at both of us ." Hi mom." I smiled back ." Hi ." Mark replied as he smiled. " What's up and how are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing much just chilling with eachother and we are both doing good ."Mark had replied as he smiled ." Well that's good to hear." She smiled at us once again.


	31. Chap 31-What Do You Wanna Do Now, Mark?

We then sat down together in the living room and I smiled at Mark ." what do you wanna do now, Mark?" I asked as I smiled . " Hmmmm maybe we could just listen to music if you'd like to ."He suggested . " Alright sure that would be fun ." I smiled. So he then brought out the cd player and put a Nirvana cd in and we started listening to it . " By the way Mark I really love your plaid shirt looks really cool." I smiled. " Thank you I like it too I've had it for a while now it's like one of my favorites actually. " Mark had stated. "That's pretty cool and you're very welcome ." I had said as I smiled then later on that night when it was still raining we were still listening to music as we talked and also we had kissed too a few times actually not just once maybe like 3 times he was indeed a great kisser.


	32. Chapter 32-I Love This Song

As we were listening to music Mark had sat beside me . " I love this song ." Mark had said with a smile . " Me too ." I replied as I smiled as well . "Cool we both like the same song that's pretty cool actually ." Mark replied with another smile of his . " I know right it is ." I said . We started singing along with the song and had a lot of fun together while singing .

-The song ends -

Later on I had gotten a little sleepy so I stopped singing when the song ended so I smiled as I then had put my head on Mark's shoulder then fell asleep he smiled as he looked down at me and kissed my forehead gently I was smiling while asleep when he did that it was just so cute .


	33. Chapter 33-Hey Mark How Are You?

Later on I had woken up and looked over at Mark "Hey Mark how are you ?" I asked curiously with a smile . ". Hey I see your awake now from your nap and I'm doing pretty good what about you ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . " I'm doing good actually too as well ." I smiled as I replied . "That's good to hear ." He smiled and kissed my cheek . "Yep ." I smiled back ,nodded and kissed his cheek since he had kissed mine ." I love you ." I replied . " I love you too ." said ,Mark with a smile . I smiled as I then hugged him .


	34. Chapter 34-Going For A Walk With Mark

I looked over at Mark and smiled " Hey Mark do you wanna go for a walk with me ?" I asked curiously. "Sure sounds good let's go ." He said as he pulled on his black hoodie over his head and had put his hood up then we went outside as he locked the front door then we had started walking down the streets as we held eachother's hands . He smiled while we were walking " Have I ever told you how much I love you ?" Mark asked . "Yes I know you love me a lot and I love you too as well ." I said back to him as I smiled ." Yes true I do and I always will ." Mark had replied as he smiled once again . "Awwww same with you I always will love you too ." I replied as I smiled as well . We then kept on walking for a bit .


	35. 35- How’s Karen Have You Seen Her Lately

"So how's Karen have you seen her lately ?" I asked curiously as I looked at Mark. " Yeah I seen her a few days ago actually and she's doing good her son is doing good as well ." He said . " Good to hear that both Karen and Jack are doing good ." I replied . " Yep ." He said back as he smiled . Then he had put his hand up to my cheek and touched it softly as he romantically kissed my lips which was pretty romantic I just couldn't help but blush when we kissed . He was indeed a good kisser .

We had then stopped kissing and pulled away . " How was that ? " he asked curiously as he smiled while I was still blushing of course . "That was amazing ." I said as I smiled and giggled . "Good I'm glad ." Mark said as he giggled as well and smiled .


	36. Ch36-Have You Always Lived In Albany,NY?

My mom had came inside the room and sat down beside us . " Have you always lived in Albany ,New York ?" She asked Mark as she was curious . " Nope I've lived lots of places I've moved a lot in my life actually and I'm new to this place actually ." He said . " Ah that's cool so how you liking it here so far ? And I see ." She smiled. " I like it actually ." Mark replied her question . "That's good to hear ." She smiled. " Yep ." He nodded in agreement . "Anyways I'm gonna leave you two alone for a bit call me if you need anything okay ? " I nodded "Yes mom ." I said as I smiled .

So with that she had left the room then Mark and I started talking about stuff "Mark I feel bad for you that your dad all this time was nice to you before and then later on he just abuses you I feel bad that he does stuff like that to you and you definitely don't deserve it ." I told him ." I know I agree I don't and thank you ." He replied . "You're welcome ." I said as I hugged him .


	37. Chapter 37-I Love You Mark

I smiled while looking lovingly at Mark . "I love you Mark ." I had said as I was still smiling at him ."I love you too Sweetheart." He replied as he smiled then kissed my cheek softly which had made me blush as I blushed my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink I just couldn't help it he always made me blush when he kissed me plus he was pretty cute not a lot of girls liked him as much as I did . "You're a good kisser and you always were." I told him . "Thanks and so are you ." He smiled as he replied . "Thanks and you're welcome ." I smiled back .

"Oh and hey Mark can I tell you something ?" I asked curiously. "Sure go ahead tell me anything I'm listening ." He smiled . "I really like your hairstyle like that." I told him . "Thanks that's very nice of you ." He smiled as he spoke . " You're welcome ." I smiled back as I kissed his cheek this time which had made him blush as his cheeks also turned a light shade of pink . "Hehe now your blushing " I giggled . "Yes I am indeed ." He giggled as well .


	38. Chapter 38- I Like You Alot ,Mark

Mark was smiling as he had his hand out as he was looking through some 90's records I started talking as he was looking through them . " I like you a lot ,Mark ." I had told him. "Awww I like you too ." He had said back to me as he turned to face me . "Awww I also love you as well ." I told him . "Well ya know what ? I love you too sweetheart." Mark replied with a smile . "Awww I love you more ." I told him as I giggled . He started giggling as well then he had kissed me which was really cute actually .

"I'm glad I met you ." I told him . "I'm glad I met you too by the way ." He had replied. I smiled at him and we had kissed again . It was just so sweet .

"I promise you your dad won't come back again to hurt you like he did before since he's in jail he won't be coming back to do that to you I won't let him hurt you either ." I had told him. " Thank you and I hope he won't either I can't put up with his rudeness and when he abuses me I hate it ." He had stated . " I know you do and you're welcome and at least he's not around here to do any of those things to you ." I told him . "You're absolutely right he isn't thank goodness ." Mark replied as he hugged me .


End file.
